Tyler's Wish
by Shawns-DancerDiva
Summary: Tylers friend from the past shows up and shows the world what it means to be a friend but can this old renewed friendship become a love everlasting or will she have to move again? R?R please!!!
1. A stranger arrives

When we last left Tyler and Val they had just experienced their first kiss, which everyone knew was coming for the longest time. Now since they were in school it was not long before everyone knew about them and it was quite clear that they were very happy.  
  
Around the same time in a different state there was a girl who was talking to her mom and complaining to her that she didn't want to leave.  
  
Her mother simply said, "Now honey you have to go back and stay there with them until we move there. This won't be, for a while." Unable to fight back with her mom she boarded the plane bound for a place which she hadn't been since her child hood. When she arrived she was picked up by a woman who looks strangely familiar to some who have seen her before and taken somewhere that everyone knew who lives there.  
  
At school later that day Tyler and Val were in the hall trying to figure out a way so that their relationship would not interfere with their EMT work. Unable to do so and since the lunch bell had just rang they headed to the cafeteria to eat and think at the same time. They usually sat wit Hank, Katie, Jamie, and sometimes other members of the sports teams when Hank asked everyone if they had seen the new girl at school. Everyone replied no and just kept talking like this was not an important subject, when a stranger to the school walked into the cafeteria.  
  
She was nervous because she had not spoken to this person in years and was careful not to alarm him and to make him run away or humiliate her in front of the school, so she carefully approached the table ready to say his name. "Tyler." She quietly spoke out loud.  
  
He did not hear her so she said it again, "Tyler."  
  
He turned around and looked at her and made no immediate recognition of her face.  
  
Tyler asked politely, "Who are you?"  
  
She replied, "Tyler it's me Amanda, the Amanda you played with as a child the same Amanda who would wrestle with you because you would steel my candy from me."  
  
He made no connection to this reminder and embarrassed she excused herself from the table and walked away.  
  
She ran down the hall to the parking lot doors and sat outside with tears in her eyes saying to herself, "Of course he would not remember me what has it been 10 years since I last saw him?"  
  
A little shaken Tyler went back to eating when it hit him like a lightening bolt, it was someone who he has known since he was younger, and he politely excused himself from the table, gave Val a kiss on the cheek and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. He ran into a few of his friends and asked if they had seen a girl running down the hall maybe five minutes earlier. They told him yeah and pointed which way she went.  
  
He went outside and saw Amanda sitting on the curb crying and on her cell phone saying, "Mom I told you this was a waste of time he didn't even remember me."  
  
A few more words were spoken and she hung up her phone. Tyler called out a nickname he remembered from when he was younger, "Amanda the panda." Startled she turned around and saw Tyler standing there and wiped away a tear from her eye. Now being that his friends were naturally curious they followed him and Katie had a brief memory of someone who looked remarkably like the girl she knew when she was younger. Tyler gave her a hug and didn't let her go till she stopped crying.  
  
When she was done he said, "Amanda how are you, it has been ages since I last saw you."  
  
She told him the story and explained why she was back in Kingsport.  
  
Katie unable to resist anymore went up to give her a hug and said with a smile, "Hello."  
  
Amanda was a little shocked to see her and replied with a shaky voice, "Hi."  
  
They gave each other a hug and talked like no time had been lost between them at all. Everyone including Tyler was a little confused so they had to explain that before Val had met Katie they were best friends and haven't spoken in ages. This was a very happy moment for all who knew Amanda the once quirky girl with crazy brown hair and short figure was now a beautiful young lady with straight brown hair cut just beneath her chin, a fuller figure, and no longer did she wear glasses but contacts that complemented her almond shaped eyes.  
  
Tyler and Amanda spent the rest of the day together. He showed her around and when it was time for him to go be an EMT she went with him and spoke to Alex like she had met him before. 


	2. A rough start

A little curious he waited outside for her and when she emerged she accompanied Alex to the kitchen and told everyone that he had an announcement. A little confused everyone sat down and listened. You see Amanda was there really for two reasons besides the fact that she had to move there with her parents she also had to whip the Kingsport cheerleading squad up to pace and get the EMTs up to the countries regulations.  
  
Amanda now was an EMT 2 which is the highest regulation you could receive which means she has more training than that of Hank and or Tyler put together. She could also operate more directly on the patient than Hank; as a matter of fact she was one hour of training towards becoming a paramedic.  
  
Alex simply said, "Welcome everyone Amanda is here to show you the ropes into becoming a better EMT than you thought you could become. Amanda go ahead and tell them what they must do and introduce yourself to them although it looks like you have met already."  
  
Amanda replied with, "Yes Alex we have and I will." "Hello everyone I'm Amanda." "I was one of the team leaders of the California EMT squad and I'm here to whip the top squad of this facility up to par." "I will start with everyone showing me a demonstration of how fast everyone can move if the alarm should ring also if it is more than 60 seconds you are one of the worst squads in the country because of the fact that you will have the slowest time of any squad in the U.S.A."  
  
So they ran a test and she had nothing but disgust on her face and anger filled her heart as well as impatience. They entered the room and asked her how they did.  
  
She replied, "How did you do?!",  
  
"How did you do?!", "You did terrible!"  
  
"It took you five minutes, five minutes to get out of here."  
  
"Are you aware that in those five minutes someone could have died because of how slow you moved?!"  
  
"My squad could be out in less than 10 seconds." "Compare that to your five minutes."  
  
"I have nothing but disgust towards the leader, where is he?!" "Who is he?!"  
  
Hank casually stepped up and faced her.  
  
"Hank, you of all people.",  
  
"You should be more responsible."  
  
"Where is your head you should be reading the EMT guide book regularly and should have known this?"  
  
Hank was ashamed and looked down at his shoes too embarrassed to look up.  
  
"This is going to be tougher than I thought it was going to be."  
  
"Now because this is going to be quite a challenge to all of us I want everyone to use whatever free time they have to being here."  
  
"You all have a lot to learn about being a great EMT and I will be glad to help you all with this although I will say that I am also here to help the cheerleaders at the high school."  
  
"So I will give proper orders as of now."  
  
"All of you must receive more training at the hospital especially you Val you have to deal with the female patients because the guys are not allowed to work on them."  
  
"Hank, I want you to get your squad quicker by running regular tests on them like the ones I just ran."  
  
"I must meet the other squads I will be working with and must go."  
  
"Hank I'm sorry to inform you that I will be taking over the squad as captain and you in second command because based on your state's regulations I must."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
With that she walked away and left them alone all knowing that things will never be the same until she leaves which though they know would be cool they all need the training. Later when Val had cheerleading practice Amanda showed up as well.  
  
"Hello everyone I am Amanda to those who have not met me before."  
  
"I am here to win u guys and girls a state and maybe even national championship if at ever possible."  
  
Val not listening was talking to her friend and ignored her completely. This caused Amanda to become very angry and confronted Val face to face.  
  
"Val I may be your squad leader and there it's okay to mess around but here I demand your full respect if you don't mind."  
  
Val sneered at her but agreed with her as well. She tried something that an old friend had taught her on trying to get the girls to loosen up. She put on "Lady Marmalade" with Christina Aguilera, Mya and other artists as well. She had seen them perform before and in her honest opinion they needed a little work.  
  
The girls would not loosen up even after she showed them that they may seem like dorks to themselves but it's fun especially to loosen up. It didn't work no matter how hard she tried so she tried the traditional way instead. She invited them all out for a night of fun instead. They had a blast and all eventually wore down except for Val she was the only one she couldn't shake loose. It got really late and at about 9:00 everyone went home.  
  
Tyler came to pick up Amanda after Val was picked up by her dad and on the way home Mandy and Tyler talked. Amanda said,  
  
"Tyler can I ask you a really huge favor?"  
  
Tyler replied with a, "Shoot."  
  
Amanda than said," Can you get Val to loosen up, she doesn't like me to much and that I can tell?"  
  
He said, "Sure I can try, why?"  
  
Then she replied with, "She doesn't seem to like me all that much and I can't seem to loosen her up at all, she needs to do that to be an awesome cheerleader." 


	3. A new old friend

A/N Okay everyone sorry it took so long to update but I was at a loss for ideas for awhile and it did come to me but I have everything pretty much planned out but if I don't get reviews trust me I won't even bother putting up more so if u want more and I love writing this story tell your friends about it and review I'm open to suggestions about what you think could make the story better so yeah if you have any let me know but no flames please.  
  
Thanks, Cole :)  
  
*The next day.*  
  
"Val! Val! Wait up!" Tyler yelled to Val who was already half ways down the hall.  
  
Val heard him and waited until he got to the spot where she had stopped which was right outside of the cafeteria.  
  
"What?" She asked him with a very sweet smile.  
  
"What's up with you and Mandy lately? It seems like u two are ready to kill each other." He told her with a smile.  
  
She looked at him and just smiled, then told him, "There is nothing going on between us we just don't agree on a lot of things that she thinks should be done her way and I myself think that they should be done another. That's all why?"  
  
Tyler smiled at her and said, "My two favorite girls fighting is something that I definitely don't need right now especially when they are on the same cheerleading squad. Plus I was hoping that you could warm up to her and become her friend for awhile until she finds her own ground at school."  
  
Val again smiled and she and Tyler shared a kiss before she said, "Okay I'll try but I'm not making any promises."  
  
They walked out of the school holding hands before Val asked how they knew each other.  
  
Tyler responded with, "When we were both kind of little me and her were best friends mostly because my mom had known her mom since they were kids too and they figured that they should carry on the tradition and have us be best friends too, so they started having us hang out together and keep in mind we were both like two so yeah when you start out friendships that young you kind of inevitably become best friends before you know it. Then when we were about 10 I think she found out that her dad had to get moved to California because of his job but she didn't mind much because that's where she was born and she had family that lived there but saying goodbye to me was the hardest part for her. On that day she came to the house with her mom for cake that my mom had made and we started to play around the house when she ran outside and grabbed my hand, then we took off running to our secret little spot that was in back of her house about a mile off and told me that she had to leave. I looked at the little lake that had formed in our little spot and started to cry. She gave me a hug and promised to call and write so we made a pack to be friends forever and then she left the next day to California. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years and we never really kept in touch until now."  
  
Val could tell she hit a soft spot and gave Tyler a very long hug and kiss before she left him for her car so that she could go to the hospital to start getting the training that Amanda had set her up for. Tyler went home to find his house relatively empty except for Amanda's car parked in the driveway. It was a midnight blue Jetta, with awesome stereo and tan leather interior. He admired the car and was jealous but the reason she got it was because that her parent's knew that she would need a car here and they were happy that she was doing really well in school and that she agreed to go home minus the fact that she could've stayed in California with her grandma, and her little brother.  
  
"Hey Tyler." Amanda yelled over her Avril Lavigne CD that she had playing the kitchen while she baked brownies.  
  
"Hey Mandy. What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Baking of course what else does it look like I'm doing stupid?" She asked then lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
He smiled and took a brownie off the counter that she had already made. She got mad mostly because it was for dinner and threw an egg shell at him. It hit him in the back and he grinned at her.  
  
"Just like the old days huh Tyler?" She said while laughing and putting the brownies in the oven.  
  
He nodded and ran upstairs to change before dinner because right after dinner he had to head over to the station because he was on duty that night. Amanda had to go to but decided to wait until dinner and change then plus she still had some stuff to do for the cheerleading squad.  
  
It was soon after dinner and since Amanda was a fast eater she ran upstairs and changed to her practice clothes which consisted of dark blue pants and a black tank top with her cheerleading shoes. She left promising herself to change before she hit the midnight shift at the station. Practice began and it was soon after with the girls exhausted and just as Mandy was about to leave through the hall she fell down and became unconscious.  
  
  
  
Ha ha cliffy I think want more review!!!  
  
Thanks, Cole ( 


	4. A surprise of a lifetime

A/N Sorry I haven't updated but I haven't had time to but I also see that I haven't gotten any reviews really and that makes me mad!!!! (Fumes out of ears) I want reviews if you want more. Okay I have my idea all set up now so hopefully I'll have at least a few more chapters up within the next couple of weeks but for me to do it I want reviews and I better get them. K (  
  
At the station.  
  
"Hey Tyler." Hank called to his friend and he was glad to see him because he had to talk to him about something.  
  
"Hey Hank, what's up?" Tyler asked seeing questions in Hank's eyes.  
  
"Nothin much, hey can I ask you a favor?" Hank replied.  
  
"Alright what do you want?" Tyler groaned.  
  
"Can you talk to Mandy for us? She's been working us pretty ragged lately and we want a break from her but we don't get it. Please man I need it! What with mid-terms coming up I need to study. Please Tyler man?" Hank asked a hint of begging in his voice.  
  
Tyler grunted and sighed, then replied, "I'll see what I can do but I don't think she is going to like this coming from me being that I'm used to working hard with football and her being in all of the classes I'm taking and she gets everything."  
  
Hank was about to say thanks when a call came over the intercom, "17 year old female, lying unconscious in the hallway at Kingsport High School. What is your status?"  
  
Hank, Tyler, and Jamie scrambled into the ambulance in under two minutes while Tyler was thinking, "Under two minutes, Mandy would be proud."  
  
While Hank replied, "GPA in under ten minutes, we'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
They sped to the school while the thought hit Tyler, "What if it was Val or Mandy? I hope they didn't get hurt."  
  
They arrived at the school and rushed to the hall where they saw a bunch of cheerleaders crowded along the floor. Tyler was relieved to see Val standing up but was horrified at the person he saw on the floor.  
  
"Amanda!" All three called out when they saw her there.  
  
Val jumped in stating, "Hank, set up an IV drip, Tyler, get her a back board, and Jamie, put her on a heart monitor."  
  
They all jumped at Val's state of voice and looked at her confused until Val said, "What are you waiting for, get going!"  
  
They jumped to work and Jamie saw irregular beats on the screen and Tyler saw a cut behind her left ankle while he was putting the backboard underneath her. Val and the rest of the guys took her to the hospital and Tyler called his parent's being that she was staying with them until her parent's finished packing and brought her stuff and the rest of the family belongings to Kingsport. Tyler's parent's arrived just as he and the rest of the crew got back to the station when his parent's received some horrifying news that her parent's and her managed to keep from the Connell family.  
  
Val stated, "I can't believe I yelled at you guys, I'm really sorry. It's just that when I saw her like that and I know how much she means to Tyler and all that I kind of I don't know freaked out plus got training from the hospital on how to handle someone in her condition."  
  
Hank just smiled while Tyler and Jamie sat there and worried about her. Val walked to him and put her arms around him in a friendly hug while Jamie received a hug from Hank. They kind of just sat there when Jamie received a call from a crying Katie and Tyler was summoned on his phone from his parents telling him the reason as to why she collapsed. They found out and both shocked out of their skulls they headed to the hospital while Jamie and Tyler promised to tell them what happened after they got more details on it. Alex let them go early and they went to the hospital seeing the crying people there.  
  
A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffy! Write me if you want more muahahahahah! ( 


	5. A new beginning?

At the hospital.  
  
"Tyler! Tyler, sweetie. We had no idea but apparently the doctor has known something about this for awhile being that this woman is Mandy's new doctor." Tyler's mom said to him when she saw him down the hall.  
  
Jamie followed Tyler in silence until they reached her room and saw her lying on the bed looking in Tyler's opinion like an angel.  
  
Tears started to spring to eyes as he walked over to her and held her hand than asked the doctor, "What exactly is wrong with her doctor?"  
  
Dr. Madison sighed and replied, "She has been fighting anorexia for sometime now and the cut on her left ankle was because her skin split because she doesn't have enough nutrients to keep it at a whole."  
  
Tyler couldn't keep it in anymore and started to cry into her hand as she lied there almost lifeless until she slowly stirred and saw everyone in the room. Tyler quickly pulled himself together not understanding why it hurt him so much but shrugged off the question with saying she was my best friend but little did he know that that explanation would be one in the end that could destroy them all together.  
  
Katie walked in after the family had left, except for Tyler because he said that he would take first watch because extra EMTs had been called in to watch over the station with Hank and Val.  
  
Katie gave the groggy Amanda a hug and said, "Why are you battling this again? You got over this before remember."  
  
Amanda just shrugged and said, "Katie I don't know why it happened but I was doing fine until I got moved to Kingsport a few weeks ago and here it was my fifth week here and I got an anorexic attack. I just don't understand it but I know what is real and I know what is fake so I don't know why I'm doing this again."  
  
  
  
Katie just shrugged with her and gave her a hug while she cried into her arms with Tyler sleeping on her side and holding her hand. Katie quietly stepped out promising her that she wouldn't tell anyone as to why she was here, just making up a big lie like she hurt her back or exhaustion.  
  
"Tyler." Amanda called to him while he was in a dream world that he didn't understand. Him and Amanda were together not him and Val.  
  
"Tyler." Amanda called again lightly pushing him to wake up and he fluttered his eyes open to see her smiling at him.  
  
"Hey." He answered yawning.  
  
"Tyler please do not tell anyone as to why I'm here. Please!" Amanda begged looking deep into his bright blue eyes.  
  
He nodded but not till after she promised to eat and not stop anymore because he was scared that he would lose her but he wasn't sure why.  
  
A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Another cliffy want more REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K ( 


End file.
